The Storm of Empire City
by Naruto Macgrath
Summary: Naruto gets in the Infamous universe after the clash at the Valley of the End. Meeting with Cole right before the blast, Naruto, somehow being a conduit, gets kick-ass powers and a new family. Rated M for curses and possible lemons. NO YAOI.
1. Meeting in the Empire

Naruto/Infamous Crossover

"Lightning"- Talking

'_Lightning'_ – Thinking

"**Lightning"** – Justus's/Demons/& Summons

**BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT EEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR **

How should I explain how I ended up in this crap basket known as a dumpster, and no I am not going to do some flashback crap or whatever the hell people like to call it. I think I should start with when my fellow genin and I had to retrieve the emo bastard known as Sasuke Uchiha who tried to go the pedophile known as Orochimaru and his butt buddy Kabuto. My friends and fellow ninja in arms had to stay back to fight the sound four who were a read head with a sailors mouth, a fat guy, a guy who had six arms and went around spitting webs, and another guy who either had two heads, or he and his brother were siamese twins. My friends had to stay behind because they had to fight the sound four. While I almost caught up to Sasuke, this pale bastard who looked like he would drop any second tried to stop me, except my green spandex wearing friend came and told me to go after Sasuke. I finally caught up with him after a chase to the Valley of the End. To put simply me and Sasuke had some lines to speak, we kicked the crap out of each other, and we then started to charge up our most powerful attacks.

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke and I were staring each other down. Me with one tail of the Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke in his level two curse seal form. I was standing on top of the Shodaime's statues head while Sasuke was standing on his ancestors' statue head of Madara Uchiha. We were finally at our limit we gave each other a stern glance and started to power up our most dangerous and lethal attacks. Me with one of the famous justu of the fourth Hokage and Sasuke with his sensei's attack, the chidori. And yes I said his sensei, that bastard didn't teach me jack shit. So while we finished with up with putting chakra into our attacks, we waited. As if an explosive note went off, we leapt into the air with a silent command. As we were nearing each other we shouted out to each other

"**RASENGAN"**

"**CHIDORI"**

Our attacks collided in a mass of grey swirling energy that surrounded nearly the whole valley. During the time in the grey sphere, I felt a sort of pull at the base of the collision of our attacks. The pull got stronger, but Sasuke did not seem to notice it. Suddenly I was in extreme agony; it felt as if I was getting chopped to pieces with all of Tentens knives at the exact same time. The pain could've gone for a lifetime or two minutes, I don't know how long it was. The pain soon became numbing, probably thanks to Kyuubi. I just thought about why I couldn't open my eyes.

'Perhaps I'm to numb to move anything at all' I thought with a small sense of wisdom. I don't know how long I spent in that void of whateverness, but I do know that it was boring as limbo.

'Wait,' I thought very scared now,' maybe I am dead and stuck in an infinite limbo to pay for the sins of Kyuubi.'

'Great just motherfucking great,' I thought,' I am now stuck in limbo with possibly only the Kyuubi to talk to, how the hell could it get any worse.'

And just like that, those magic words made it suck even worse than it already was. I felt another pull like during the time before I ended up in limbo. I suddenly could open my eyes and what I saw scared the shit out of me and possibly Kyuubi. I was so far into the sky I could see the roofs of buildings taller than Gamabunta. My mind blanked out for the next ten seconds while I was falling. When I came to again, I was past the roofs of the buildings and nearly half way down. I shut my eyes and I did the one possible thing that probably saved me. I started to surround my body in tightly compressed chakra to soften the fall. Right before I hit the ground, I released the chakra in a quick burst to let myself bounce back a little before I hit the ground so it only hurt like I fell three stories. I still hurt, but at least I didn't break anything. I then opened my eyes and found out why it felt like I hit metal when I hit the ground. I somehow fell into a dumpster, just my luck right?

So now where back to where I started, oh yeah, I ended up in this crap basket known as a dumpster. I lay there startled I survived that fall and started to laugh hysterically.

'I survived that, I actually survived that.' I shouted within my mind.

"**Shut up meat bag." **Kyuubi said in my mind.

'HOLY SHIT, when could you start talking to me outside the mindscape?'

"**When you started to use up my power in Wave country, it weakened the seal to let you go into the mindscape, and when you used the my chakra fighting the Ichibi it let me see, feel, hear, taste, and smell whatever you did, and what let me made a mental link is when you used my chakra fighting that Uchiha prick." **Kyuubi said annoyed.

'Oh, okay.' I thought a little bit curious on how that would loosen the seal.

We just sat there in silence for a few minutes before I decided to actually do something about it.

'Okay, screw it; I am going to see where the hell I am.'

"**Good idea, ningen."**

I climbed out of the dumpster, very slowly by the way because of the soreness in my whole body. I looked around the surrounding area for any dangerous enemies or objects. I stepped out of the dumpster and looked at the sky to see the time of day. By the look of the sun it looked like the sun was rising, but still too early for it to be light out. I saw a puddle of water on the ground and saw my clothes were burned, but not burned off. My orange pants were burned to a grayish color with orange flames at the bottom. My orange jacket however was gone, I still had my black shirt though and granny's necklace. My headband though, it was still there, it's just that the leaf insignia was gone and there was a plane sheet of metal that looked slightly cracked through the middle, almost like a lightning bolt. Aside from my new look, I tried to look for anyone that could help me. I saw a thirty year old women, from what I guessed at least, walking very slowly and sluggishly, like she just woke up. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

I said to her, "Excuse me, but what village am I in."

"Village," she said with curiosity, "this isn't a village, and this is a city."

I looked at her with confusion," What's a city?" I asked cutely, tilting my head to the side. I learned this trick a long time ago. If I tilted my head with curiosity, women would be very "Kawaii".

She looked at me with heart filled eyes and squealed very cutely. She then remembered my question and looked at me with shock.

"Where are you from if you haven't learned what a city is?" She said with shock and possibly concern in her voice.

I told here," From the elemental countries, why?"

"I don't think there are any countries called Elemental."She said with disbelief high in her voice.

I looked at her with shock. But the elemental countries were the biggest land mass in the world. I had a small but stupid idea in my head telling about where I was and how I got here.

I looked at the nice woman thanked her, and quickly left. While I was walking away, I decided to ask Kyuubi some questions.

'Hey Kyu, do you have any idea where we are, and how we got here.' I asked with some suspicion.

"**Yes, I do have an idea."** He said, but his voice was filled with doubt.

'Well how do you think we got here?' I asked with barely restrained inpatients.

"**The only thing I can think of is when you and the emo brooder hit each with those attacks, the two demonic energies combined was to powerful for the fabric of our reality to handle, and it tore a whole between dimensions." **

I thought about this with shock filling me to the brim. I just sat there on the stone pavement, thinking about this. I was about done processing this piece of information when Kyuubi decided to but in.

"**Hey kit, you still have something in your near empty brain or is it just gone?"** asked Kyuubi with mirth in his voice.

That snapped me out of my reverie.

'Shut up kyu, I am just thinking about this. It's not every day you wake in a different dismension.'

"**Touché kit, touché"** said Kyuubi.** "Hey, why don't you see if you can find out where you are specifically? **

"Good idea Kyu." I said with new found excitement." Wait," I said with confusion," shouldn't Sasuke have come back with us to."

"**Possibly, but I doubt he would have survived coming here with us."**Kyuubi said with a serious voice.

"Oh." I said with sadness written in my voice.

"**Okay kit, enough crying, you have to start looking for somewhere to sleep. Got it?" he said with a command.**

"Good idea fur ball." I said with humor laced in my voice.

I started to look around this weird… city with confusion. Where were the big giant walls surrounding it? The ninjas around it? I didn't have time to ponder this when a 2 wheeled thing hit me in the back. I cursed myself for letting my guard down in a different place. I looked to yell at the person but I stopped when a weird sphere shaped type of thing fell into my lap. I then tried to inspect it but it started to glow furiously. I felt as if I couldn't let it go. Then there was this bright flash of light, then nothing.

_**Twelve Hours Later**_

"**K… Ki…Kit…KIT…KIT WAKE UP."**

I looked up startled, and tried to look for the voice, but then realized that it was Kyuubi talking to me.

'Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, what the hell happened.' I thought with a giant pain in my head. I then opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me. I was sitting next to the guy that ran over me, but that wasn't the thing that shocked me. We were both in a giant crater at least two hundred feet around. I looked around shocked that this could happen. I then heard a humming noise and saw a giant metal box type of thing with two giant spinning blades above it.

"You in the crater, yes you, get out of there, if you can move go to the Fremont Bridge."I then saw something out of the corner of my eye, a big building still intact but there was someone's shadow on the wall inside it. It was pushing a big metal box, different than the one in the air, off the building. The big flying box then turned to it and started to speak to it.

"Hey, get out of there; this is a hazardous and dangerous place to be in." the big metal contraption then started to move toward the garage.

"Hey kid." Someone said. I looked around trying to look for the voice but then found out it was the guy next to me. He looked around twenty two years old but I couldn't tell because of the burnt suit. He looked like he had a shaven head, unlike my untamable hair. His jacket probably used to be yellow, but it looked like it got burnt. He had simple black pants. He also had a weird strap type of backpack with a little radio type thing in a holster on the front of the strap.

"Listen kid, we got to get out of here, just follow me." He said with a gruff but friendly voice. We got up and tried to look for a way out of here. I found a weird type of path that wasn't burned. We ran or hobbled our way down the path when his weird little radio started to ring and he pressed a button on it.

"Cole hey man, pick up." Said a voice in the little radio. So the guys name is Cole. Weird name.

"Zeke, man, I think there was an explosion." Said Cole. 'Well duh.' I thought with some sarcasm, 'of course there was an explosion; we were in a giant crater where everything in a hundred yard was burnt.'

"No shit there was an explosion." Said the voice, Zeke I think I heard Cole say his name was. So he has the same sarcasm as me huh. I think I would get along with this guy if I met him.' Come on man, go to the bridge and we'll meet up with Trish and get back home.'

"Okay man, but we're going to need space for one more. "Said Cole. I looked at him with shock. I didn't have time to ponder this because we ran right into a load of wires and got shocked. The thing that sort of scared was that it healed me. It got rid of the soreness in my whole body. It still didn't beat the feeling of Kyuubi healing me. The electricity went away and I could almost feel it flowing through me. I shook it off thinking it was an illusion and jumped over to the bridge. The3 man looked at me with surprise evident in his features. He then did the same thing but it looked rougher and didn't look like he got trained to do it.

We then saw the bridge and ran to it. We went past more cables and I thought 'Uh oh.' Lightning started to surge around us and it was worse than before. The lightning was surging around us both like a shield and then it was released into the sky. We tried to run but bolts of lightning rained down on us. Well, not really on us but the bridge in general. We ran for our lives and saw a really fat man waving at us. Cole looked at him with relief and then fainted. I looked at him with a little bit of confusion. I then felt a wave of tiredness within me and fainted. That was the last thing I thought for two days.

**So how was it? I know it might be bad, but I'm a new writer. Flames are accepted but there has to be a good reason.**

**Just so you know I haven't figured out any good pairings as of right now. The only thing that could make sense is if Naruto had a pairing with Nix, seeing as she could probably kick his ass.**

**If you guys have any suggestions I am all for it please say so in the reviews Beellooww. And guys I would love if you could join The Storm Army, so yeah I'll see you later fellow conduits.**


	2. Meeting the Vixen

**Hey guys, this is Naruto McGrath here and I am back with the second chapter of my new and hopefully successful book. **

"Lightning"- Talking

'Wind'- Thinking

"**Storm"-**Justus/Demons/Summons

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

I woke up with a gasp to find myself in my mindscape. No it is not the sewer that it used to be. It was a forest with a pitched tent and a little fire going on. I changed it after I found out how crappy it was. I then started to look around for Kyuubi when I found out something that would have knocked me unconscious if I were not already. There standing there was someone about my age with C-cups and a nice petite little figure. She had red hair and it was somehow styled to look like fox ears but still fell down. She also had orange reddish eyes that suited her perfectly. She had a burnt orange skirt with a red t-shirt one size to small with the kanji for kitsune on the stomach area. What scared me just a little bit was the fox tail waving around happily.

She didn't know I was there because she was looking at the ground, almost looking sad.

"Hey," I said with some fear in my voice," who are you?" If she was who I think she was, I was really going to pass out.

She looked up with the same sadness still on her face, but when she saw me, she went faster than a shunshin and latched onto me.

"**Naruto-kun,"** she said with happiness pretty much surrounded her,**" I haven't heard from you in a day."** She then looked at me with love and possibly lust in her eyes. That just confirmed who it was.

"Kyuubi?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"**Yes Naruto-kun, I am the 'Kyuubi'." She said. She said Kyuubi with a sort of venom in her voice. **I looked at her with a little bit of curiosity and shock.

"Wait," I said with me being curious," isn't your name Kyuubi.

"**No," she said with anger in her voice," the insolent mortals gave me the name."**

"Than what- wait when in the hell were you going to tell me you were female!" I said with hurt and anger in my tone.

**She looked at me sadly and said," If I said I was female, you would have lost your trust in me," now she started to cry a little," and I never wanted to lose that from you."**

I looked at her with shock all over my features. She actually cares about me. Someone finally cares about me. I immediately smiled and grabbed her in a strong hug. I hugged her and never wanted to let her go.

**Kyuubi looked at me with shock then smiled very kindly and brought my face close to hers and said, "I will never leave you so long as we live." **The next action she did shocked me to my very core. She kissed me.

I was so shocked that I very nearly passed out. When I got over the shock, I started to kiss her back. We then started to roll around the grass just kissing and groping each other for a couple of minutes when we had to pull away from each other for air. I looked at her with love and her with the same for me. We just stared at each other for a while when I decided to finally decided to speak.

"Kyuubi, what's your real name?" I asked with only love in my voice," I just want to know the actual name of the one I might just possibly love." And it's true. I might just love. You're probably asking how. Well I just look at it like this. She has been, in theory, there for me my whole life. She has healed my pains whether it is physical or emotional. That is exactly what a loved one would do right?

She just looked at me with shock for a couple of seconds then had the biggest smile in the universe. She hugged me with a couple of tears coming out, but I knew they were tears of happiness. She just hugged me for who knows how long considering we were in my mindscape.

She looked with nothing but loves in her eyes and said "My name is Kirei, and I love you to Naruto-kun." I knew she was being truthful. I just wish there was some way to bring her outside of the seal. But I knew there was no way to do that without killing both of us. I then somehow just remembered how I got here without trying to.

"Hey Kirei-Chan, what happened that made me come to the mindscape?" I asked with faint remembrance. The only thing I can remember happening is getting hit by someone, holding a weird sphere shaped object, climbing out of a crater, and running for my life.

"Well," she said with some confusion," I looked into your memories, and what I found was kind of…. weird."

"Well what did you find love?"I said with some curiosity laced in my voice. She blushed at the word love but shook it off.

"Well, I found mass amounts of electricity and wind coiled near your chakra coils, almost as if you're developing a new type of chakra network, but for a whole new type of energy." She said with confusion almost as if she didn't get it either.

"So what you're saying…" I said with humor growing in my voice.

"Yes." Kirei said.

"Is that I…" I said the humor growing more.

"Yes." She said

"Am going to be even more badass than before!" I said the humor there to show for the whole mindscape to hear.

Kirei started to laugh a lot more than me before she said to herself," Yes my love, with me alongside you the whole way."

**Hey guys its Naruto McGrath here and I hope you like the new pairing, not very original pairing but it is my favorite. So yeah guys like I said in the previous chapter flames are accepted only with good reason. No this story will not become a harem and nothing you do will change my mind.**

**So guys if you would leave a like button, review to tell me what to change, and hit that subscribe button Beellooww, and I would love if you guys would join the Storm Army, so I'll see you later fellow conduits. **


	3. Meeting in the Hospital

**Hey guys its Naruto MC here and I would like to thank all the readers and fellow conduits of the Storm army, so yeah guys.**

"Lightning"-Talking

'Wind'-Thinking

**Storm"-**Summons/Justus

Kirei and I were talking about each other's past. I learned about how she was put under a genjustu to attack the shithole. Yes I called it a shit hole. You should know the reason as to why. I had a horrible sensei; I was sabotaged at the academy, beaten as a child, etc. We both got along great because we were used as tools without our consent.

"And then I rammed my kunai up his…" I started to say but I felt myself getting pulled out of my mindscape.

I looked up sadly and said, "It looks like I have to go now, I love you Kirei-Chan."I started hugging her and kissed her goodbye.

I woke up and opened my eyes but had to close them quickly because of the bright light. I let my eyes readjust to the light then looked at the ceiling.

'This must be a hospital.' I thought with some conviction.

"Hey kid, you awake?" said a gruff voice. I looked to the left and saw the guy who was with me in the explosion. He looked the same except he had a hospital gown and was in a bed like me.

"Yah, so, um, what the fuck happened?" I said with a bored tone. The man, Cole if I remember, looked at me with surprise.

"You mean you don't know what happened?" said Cole.

"No," I said with sarcasm," I don't remember the giant ass explosion that probably should have killed us." Within my mind, Kirei giggled a bit. Cole looked at me with annoyance. I smirked a bit at that. I might as well be a smartass if I can't go back to my world.

"Look, kid I don't know how we survived, but there must have been some reason." Cole said with confusion. I already knew how I survived, but he didn't have to know that.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me, I survived, plain and simple." I said with some happiness. As long as I was alive, I really didn't give a shit. I now only give a shit if it involves me and Kirei-Chan.

Cole stared at me with shock and confusion," But kid, wouldn't your parents care?" I immediately frowned at that. My parents either abandoned me or died on my birthday. So I didn't like that subject one bit.

"Listen Cole, that's your name right?" at this he nodded." I don't go into your business; you don't go into mine, alright?" I was a bit annoyed that he had the gall to go into my personal business when we just met.

He looked a bit confused for a minute so I asked him what was up. He replied," Well, how the hell did you know my name?" Oh yeah, I heard his name from that fat guy.

"I heard your name from the little radio on the front of your sling pack." I replied with finality in my voice.

He looked at me with understanding for a second. I then looked around to get a good look at the room. It was plain white with the regular machines, lighting, and such. The only thing that struck me as weird was the boarded up windows. I was about to ask Cole about it when the door opened. Out came a fat guy with a brown jacket, black pants with gold studs, gold sunglasses, and gelled down hair. Next came a skinny woman who had brown hair, brown eyes, a white shirt with a white cross on the bottom, dark blue pants, and a type of holster on her waist.

She looked at me with a bit of shock. I raised an eyebrow at that. Did I get a big scar on my face or something? I looked at the fat guy to see what the problem was when Cole handed me a mirror. There was nothing wrong with my face; it was just that it looked more mature. My hair had grown a bit and had some blue and white streaks in it. My whisker marks were more defined and got darker. My eyes were a bit brighter like lightning. I nearly dropped the mirror from shock. I suddenly felt very tired, and not like the faint tired, more like the exhausted tired. The next thing scared the shit right out of me.

Fucking lightning came out of one of the machines and struck me in the arm. It didn't hurt, more like it was rejuvenating me.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay." Kirei said within my mind. I nearly forgot about the mind link.

'Yeah, just fine. I found out about the lightning and wind surrounding my chakra coils.' I said with surprise in my thoughts. 'Apparently the electricity is like chakra, it's just that it recharges from electrical devices, not by restoring by itself.'

Kirei didn't reply, just thought about this with shock. Maybe this way, I would not have to use her chakra anymore.

I came back to reality when Cole was shaking me. I looked at him with annoyance, but then shock when the exact same thing happened to him. I am now sure someone likes fucking with us. I looked at the fat guy and the woman looking for an answer. They just gave me shocked looks that said they didn't know either.

I decided to bring everything to order and said, "Okay, can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" They just looked at me with weird expressions on their faces, then annoyance.

The woman who heard what I said hit me over the head and said, "Kid, you should not be swearing at your age." I glared at her for that. The only one who I actually give a fuck about right now is Kirei-Chan.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said with so much sarcasm you could feel it."I was just in a fucking explosion that could have leveled a neighborhood, I am so sorry for swearing." She looked at me with embarrassment on her features.

'Serves you right.' I thought smugly. She doesn't have any right to what I say or don't say. She wasn't my mom.

She tried to make herself look professional and said, "Well, be that as you may, it isn't normal for someone of your age to be swearing so profusely." I raised an eyebrow at that. Why did she seem so keen to keep me from swearing? I shook it off as just something weird from this universe.

I decided to take the initiative and said, "Okay, let's get introductions out of the way, I am Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?" I said pointing to the woman.

"I am Trish Dailey and this fat guy over here is Zeke Dunbar." She replied first pointing to herself then to the fat guy. I nodded and looked at the guy next to me.

He looked at me with distrust for a couple of seconds then hesitantly said, "My name is Cole McGrath."

"Good, now that we got that out of the way, can someone tell me why Cole and I don't get hurt from electricity?" They all just looked at me with expressions that said they didn't know either. Okay, just great. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes when Cole snapped his fingers.

We looked at him with curious glances telling him to go on. "Well, maybe the blast that was caused by the sphere like thing gave us powers." We all looked at him with surprised glances thinking 'Is that what happened.'

Okay, if it gave us powers, let's practice with it. "Okay, if we somehow have powers, how the hell do we use them?" They all gave me surprised looks because of the tone I said it in.

The fat guy started to speak, "Hey, kid, wont your family worry about you or something." I immediately hardened my gaze and didn't speak for a minute. Cole gave Zeke a stern glance that said 'You shouldn't have butted in his business.' Zeke just shrugged his shoulders' with an apologetic look in his eyes.

I started to speak, "I don't have any family here, or anywhere else." They gave me surprised looks at the cold tone I said it in.

Cole started to speak with an apologetic tone, "Sorry kid, he didn't know beforehand, and to make it up to you, you can live with us for a while, and we can probably figure out what gave us our powers." I looked at him with surprise. Why the hell would he offer me to stay at his home?

Kirei-Chan started to speak through the mind link, "You should take him up on his offer Naruto-kun, and we don't really have anywhere to stay." I was shocked Kirei-Chan wanted us to go live with a stranger. But I saw logic in living with him.

"Sure," I said with thanks in my voice, "I would like that."

I never knew that saying those words would bring an awesome adventure with these people.

**Hey guys it is Naruto MC here and I would like to thank for reading this story and letting me update at my own pace. Like I said before flames are accepted only if they have a good reason. Naruto will not have a harem.**

**So yeah guys I would love it if you follow me, and click that like button Beellooww, and I would love it if you would join the Storm Army, and I'll see later fellow conduits. **


	4. Meeting the Reapers

**Hey guys it's the Naruto MC here and I am sorry for not uploading earlier, I have school to focus on and I haven't had any inspiration lately, so this chapter might look like I pulled it out of my ass. **

"Lightning"-Talking

'Wind'-Thinking

"**Storms"-Justus/Summons**

Life rocked. That is what pretty much summed up Naruto's life right now. He had become a bit less sarcastic as of late. But that didn't mean he was not. He liked to do it because he loved the annoyed face on Cole. His eyebrow and eye would twitch and his teeth would grind into each other. Even though it was funny, he still had him listed as his brother.

Trish was…. Different. At one moment she would be all motherly and such, then the next she was the devil in disguise. I swear I almost saw the shinigami over her and then after that the devil. All in all it scared the shit out of him. But she was like the mother he never had.

Zeke, wow, he was just a party man. Even if the party didn't like him, he was still there. He tried to figure out where Naruto was from, but he had just kept giving him a cold stare.

He had officially loved Kirei now. There was almost nothing she could do that could make him not love her. She had also told him about why she had attacked Konoha. He had gotten so mad he nearly made a tornado.

Speaking of his powers, he could control electricity and wind. For electricity, it was basic, like lightning bolts and lightning waves, but that was it. For wind, he had powers that shocked most people. He could float and possibly later on fly by adding the wind to his feet. He could make a **kaiten** like move but he could move around with it. He could make tightly suppressed wind that when it touched someone, it would cut them so bad they lost two ounces of blood in two minutes. He tried to combine the **Rasengan** and his wind powers and came with a shuriken like projectile that would make a slight explosion but big cuts on impact.

He had showed the gang some of his chakra capabilities and to say they were shocked was to say Orochimaru was a pedophile. They had tried numerous times to see if they could use chakra. They had various reasons as of why.

Trish's was, "So I could be able to save more people with my healing." I found that respectable and I never questioned her about it.

Zeke's was, "I want to be able to pick up more chicks and possible fool people." I started to like him a bit more for that one, but not enough to tell him about my past.

Coles was the most shocking, "I want to be able to protect any and all of my friends more than I could possible." I was truly shocked at that. That sounded so much like Haku I was sad for a day. They tried to ask me why but I just told them I was tired.

They sadly couldn't be able to use chakra much to their chagrin. I tried reassuring them that it wasn't so bad. I told them they should work harder to achieve what they wanted to do. That got them better in no time.

Cole and I had tried to combine our powers. We had a new move called the Ionic Rasengan. I provided the chakra while Cole provided the electricity. With this move we were able to smash through two brick walls and dent the other wall. We were shocked at the destructive power behind the move. It was throw able but we had to both throw it at the same time. It took the shape of a white sphere with lightning dancing inside of it. We sadly couldn't combine anything as of yet but we had some ideas.

We were now just sitting on the roof doing nothing as usual. Cole and I were brainstorming ideas and Zeke was watching T.V. We then saw the TV go black and sighed. Why couldn't the TV just not be an electricity hog for once? I just gave Cole a look that said 'I did it last time, so you do it.' He then looked at me with a 'Why can't you do it.'

"Because I don't feel like it." I replied to his look. Zeke looked at us with some surprise behind his sunglasses. I guess I forgot to mention this one. Since Cole and I were in the same blast, and had the same powers, our electric powers connected to each other and we had slight telepathic powers to each other. At least, that is what our guess was. We tried to advance the connection, but all it did was giving us each headaches. My guess was that I already had a connection with someone, AKA my beautiful Kirei.

So back to the present, Zeke was still surprised we could pretty much read each other's minds. His decided to voice his opinion while Cole powered up the generators.

"Man, I still don't get it how you can pretty much have the same thoughts." We were all confused about this new power we both had.

"Well, I just don't try to think about it, it is way too confusing." I replied with an uncaring tone. I really did think it was confusing.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Hey Naruto, why don't you ever let anyone know about your past?" Cole asked me out of the blue. I was so shocked that he asked me this out of nowhere that I fell off the couch me and Zeke were sitting on. There was a reason that I didn't want to tell them this. I know they wouldn't think of me as a demon, I just didn't want things to be to awkward between us.

I was about to reply when a loud humming noise started to come from the right. I looked and saw a really big, no not a bird. What were they called, um, planes! Yeah that's right, planes. I then how saw how low it was. I started to look at Cole or Zeke for an answer when I saw they were both shocked too. I guessed this wasn't too often that a plane flew so low they could just jump and touch it.

Luckily for us it just passed over us and went to the statue and dropped something off.

Zeke decided to speak, "Man, did you see that, thought it would hit us." We all thought that.

Suddenly the TV went on and the 'Voice of Survival' came on. I admit, he has some good ideas but they're selfish ones. He went on a rant about how that plane was a food drop, how people should try to take as many as they could, and all that crap. I personally believe the hungriest get the food, and the least hungry wait for another drop.

Zeke decided to speak for all of us, "Man that guy is full of crap, but his intentions are nice." I have to agree to that one.

"Well, if we don't want to starve, let's go get some food." Cole said. We all agreed and went to go off the building. Well, me and went to jump off the building, while Zeke ran down the stairs. Cole and I jumped off the building and landed on the ground perfectly safe. The reason I was is because I jumped off the Hokage Mountain for practice, while Cole did parkour. We got up and dusted off our new clothing.

I had an orange bandanna on my right arm so my hair was free and untangled. I had a blue jacket with white flames on the bottom, and little lightning bolts on the back. I had plain black jeans with some extra pockets. I also had a sling pack like Cole but it was black with a fox symbol on the back.

We looked to where Zeke would be and sure enough, there he was.

"Okay guys, before we get to the food, I got to get my new Six-shooter." Zeke said with sadness at not getting the food first. Oh yes, the reason he needs a new gun. I laughed as we walked. The reason Zeke needed a new gun was because after the blast, Cole tried to hold his gun for some reason I can't remember. He tried to hold the gun, but the electricity in his hands sparks the gun powder and BAM! The gun explodes in his hands and scares the shit out of him. It nearly blew his hand off, but it was still funny.

When I finally focused on where we were, I found out we were in a parking lot. The gun had to of been hidden under a car. So I looked at Cole with a questioning gaze and he just nodded. I gave a cheerful grin and prepared for a power I called, a punch blast. Like the title says, I put either wind or lightning in my fist, and do a sort of punch to the object or person I want to send it to. I can do it on a smaller scale to punch someone and send them flying, or cut them wherever I hit them.

As I was saying, I went to launch the cars, and they went flying far. We looked under the cars, and there it was, Zeke's new gun. I suddenly felt a little bit tired so I sent out a wind vacuum. This power was to bring in any surrounding wind to fill up power supply. It also healed me so it was an up for both me and Kirei. She didn't have to waste any chakra on my healing and I got to see her for longer.

Zeke decided to speak about his new toy, "Man, this thing looks like it could kick some ass. Probably make some cops think twice." Ah yes, the cops. They were like my worlds ANBU. Too bad that after the blast, all the cops were to chicken-shit to show up or they were dead.

"Okay, we saw your toy. Now let's go get some food." It was Cole who spoke.

We ran to where we believed the drop of food was. It was at the statue in the middle of the city. Too bad it was on the statue at the top.

"Okay, Cole, Naruto, one of you two will have to go up there and knock down the crate. Pretty obvious reason as to why." Zeke said.

I decided to go up there just for the hell of it. I didn't wall walk up there because I wanted to work more on my physic first. I just got up there and decided to just hit it with a minor punch blast. It hit the rusted metal and the crate fell down. I smiled at my small victory before I heard gunshots. I looked around the ground for a second when I saw them.

Reapers. From what I heard from Cole and Zeke, they used to be low life drug dealers, now, they own the neon district. I jumped down and did a new move I invented call the Storm Explosion. It was exactly like Cole's Thunder Shock but with wind and lightning in it. I started to run at the Reaper's and they tried to shoot at me. Key word Tried. Thanks to my ninja reflexes I was able to dodge bullets with ease and never lose any speed. I started to hit the reapers with my new taijustu style I liked to call, the Wind Storm. It consisted of fast moves with the grace of a fox, but the strength of a rhino. I just finished a reaper with punch to the face when I met up with Cole and Zeke.

Zeke had said, "Dude, you never did tell us you were that fast. You could have been as fast as Superman." I gave a questioning gaze to him when he mentioned this 'Superman', but I just passed it off as a character in some of the comic books he reads. Cole didn't say anything because he looked deep in thought. I was about to ask him something when a man who got open one of the food crates said, "Hey, I got one of them open."

When the man said that, people started to crowd around to get the food. Cole looked like normal with his stoic but happy expression. We met up with Trish seeing as she was going around the city lately helping anyone needing it. We were just talking for a couple of minutes when the 'Voice of Survival' came on with a recording of me right before the blast.

He said, "Listen everybody, I got this footage from a reliable source. This is from the direct center of the blast. Apparently, this kid is the terrorist. So if you have lost any loved ones, this kid is to blame." I widened my eyes. This is exactly like what it was like in Konoha. People around me were starting to recognize me. Trish and the gang were giving me funny looks except for Cole. He knew that, in a sense, it was both of us that sent off the blast. We decided to meet up at the bridge that leads out of Empire City. Trish decided to not go on the account of the police there.


End file.
